


In My Dreams

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 4, Fluff, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Olivarry Week 2017, Red Leather Jackets, based on the song by Ruth B, club dancing, it could be a soulmate au if you squint, seriously listen to that song, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Oliver didn’t believe in “love at first sight” but he might reconsider now.





	In My Dreams

The club vibrated with the power of the bass. Flashing neon lights moved across the sea of bodies on the dance floor. It undulated with the hypnotic sound blasting from the speakers.

Oliver Queen watched the mass move from his seat at the long bar while sipping his whiskey. He had come with Tommy and Laurel who were in the middle of the mass, enjoying the Friday night and the sense of freedom the night brought. He had lost sight of them considering everybody and every decoration seemed to be dressed in blue. Considering the club was called _The Blue Beetle_ , it wasn’t that surprising, but his friends seemed to blend into the blue waves and get lost in it.

Another sip, and his eyes moved on from the sea and looked out on the edges. Tables and Booths scattered the sides around the dance floor, small groups either sitting or standing, all dressed in some shade of blue.

Then his eyes caught a flash of red and he was drawn to it.

A tall lanky man walked toward a booth carrying two glasses in his hands. He wore a cherry red leather jacket that hugged his lean form perfectly. He stopped and handed one of the drinks to a girl sitting at the booth. The booth held five people total. Red jacket, the dark-skinned girl he had given the drink to, a blond guy who had an arm around the girl, a guy with long black hair, and a girl with wavy auburn hair.

Oliver didn’t know why he continued to stare. Maybe it was the jacket a bright contrast to its blue surroundings. Maybe it was the guy himself, long lean limbs, brown hair styled messily, a smile that lit his whole face. He could imagine those lips kiss-bruised, could imagine those legs wrapped around his waist, could imagine that hair so messy from sweat. He could imagine taking him in a bed and never thinking twice

Oliver continued to watch the group as they talked, laughed, even sang along to the music. He didn’t know what they were saying but they seemed content to just stay there and talk.

Then the guy looked out from his bubble of friends and scanned the club until Oliver caught his eye. His smile shrank a little and his head tilted in curiosity. Oliver hastily gulped the rest of his drink down and turned away back to the bartender, gesturing to refill his glass.

Damn it. He’s been caught staring at a stranger. An attractive stranger, sure, he’d just been staring. Where had his flirting skills gone? He should have sent over a drink, or walked over and asked to dance, or something. What was wrong with him?

Once the glass was refilled, he gulped it down quickly trying to shake off his nerves. So, he’d been caught staring, that doesn’t mean he couldn’t pull out the charm. He’d go over and ask the man to join him on the dance floor, flash a crooked smirk, and be his cool, confident self. Then they would find themselves in his apartment, rolling around in the sheets, then parting ways never to see each other again.

He finishes the glass and turns to stand up only to stop. The guy wasn’t at the booth anymore. His friends were still there but the cherry red jacket was gone leaving the table a little darker.

A throat cleared to his left, and he turned to look over. There it was. Hugging that long torso and highlighting everything about the man. Green eyes shining hopefully at him.

“I noticed you looking at me and I figured I could come over,” the guy said barely loud enough to be heard over the pulsing beats. Oliver just stared, not usually one to be caught off guard. He looked the guy up and down repeatedly, taking in as much as he can.

The guy waited for him to respond then looked over to the booth he was sitting in before. Olive glanced over and saw the guy’s friends standing as if to leave.

“Can I get a pen?” he heard the guy ask. Looking back, he saw the bartender hand over a pen. The guy wrote on a napkin, returned the pen, and turned back to Oliver holding the napkin.

“My friends and I are leaving, but I wanted to give you this.”

Oliver took the napkin and looked down to see a phone number written on it.

“Why?” he asked, looking back up. The guy looked down embarrassed.

“Would you believe ‘love at first sight’?”

Oliver stared at him. “There’s no such thing,” he responded. The guy just chuckled.

“Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn’t matter,” the guy said backing away with a smile shining brightly.

Oliver watched him back away until he turned and followed his friends out of the club.

Oliver looked down at the napkin in his hand. Ten numbers in an order that would give him access to the handsome man. But was it worth it? Did Oliver want to try to start an actual relationship? The last few hadn’t ended well.

“Ollie!” Tommy shouted in his ear as he and Laurel came back. “We’re headed out, you coming?”

“Yeah,” Oliver answered, folding the napkin and putting it in his pocket.

~

They meandered their way back their apartments, Oliver being last as he was the least intoxicated. During the block between Tommy’s and his apartment, his mind wandered back to the napkin.

“ _Would you believe ‘love at first sight’?_ ”

Lust? Yes.

Like? Plausible.

But love? Could you really just let someone into your most vulnerable of places after just one look? Could you really want to just make someone happy, just so that they’re happy? Could you really want someone for more than just physical attraction after barely a conversation?

The ridiculousness of the idea put Oliver off the notion. If the guy wanted something more then what’s the point of calling him? There wasn’t going to be more, because Oliver didn’t want more.

He closed the door to his apartment and locked it behind him. Slightly stumbling, he made his way to his bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went.

When he pulled his phone from his pocket, the napkin fell out and fluttered to the floor. Oliver stared at it as he tossed his pants somewhere. The effort it would take to throw it away wasn’t worth doing it tonight, so Oliver just left it where it was and crawled into his bed.

He fell asleep to the thought of long legs, green eyes, and a red leather jacket.

~

Oliver danced in the crowd not giving a flying fuck how he looked. It just felt so good to just let everything go and get washed up by the sound. There were bodies dancing around him, but only one was pressed against him. He looked and saw green eyes staring at him, shining hopefully. He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck and pulled him closer.

Oliver felt leather glide over his cheek and saw the jacket practically glowing in the sea of blue. Oliver found himself pressed up against the man wanting nothing more than to be closer. Oliver put his hands on the slim waist and held the beautiful man there. Their clothes were still on but Oliver never felt more naked in his life.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” the man whispered into his ear.

Oliver pressed closer and breathed into his ear, “I didn’t before I met you.”

~

Oliver drifted awake, still feeling the leather sliding across his cheek, still feeling the long body pressed against him. He could still hear that voice whispering into his ear.

Oliver had never woken up more content than that. As the sunlight filtered through he felt lighter. A small smile crept its way on his face, joy just dispersing the haze of waking up.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, looking out the window.

He remembered everything of his dream. He dreamed they had danced all night. The sea of people evaporating until they were the only two left, and they kept dancing, never letting go of each other, and never wanting to do more than just hold each other.

He looked down at the napkin, still where it had fallen the night before. He picked it up and grabbed his phone. 11:23 am. He punched in the number then typed a message.

_Coffee? Jitters on Main Street?_

He waited a minute before the reply came.

_Who is this?_

Oliver debated how he should respond to that. Should he say his name? No, they hadn’t told each other their names. Say it was the guy from last night? He’d probably met a bunch of guys last night. Then he realized there was one way to know.

_Love at first sight?_

The time between that and the reply felt like a lifetime.

_12:30 work?_

The smile that split across Oliver’s face felt wider than a mile.

~

12:35.

He’s not coming.

Oliver sat at a table a Jitters facing the door, constantly glancing at his phone. He reminded himself again that not everyone shows up ten minutes early to everything and traffic would be bad seeing as it’s lunch time.

That didn’t stop his leg from bouncing.

12:36.

He’s not…

There he was walking through the door. His hair slightly more combed and the jacket shining like a beacon. He scanned the restaurant until his gaze fell onto Oliver. The smile that appeared was life changing. He held up a finger then moved to the counter to order. Oliver watched him the whole time. Watched his long legs carry him through the space, watched his hands slip in the pockets of his jacket, watched his smile soften to a more content smile.

Oliver couldn’t believe himself. Last night, this man was nothing more than a conquest, a bedmate for a night. Now, all Oliver saw was a partner, sitting on the couch watching ridiculously bad movies, in the kitchen trying to make dinner and not burn down the whole place.

He saw possibility.

Then man sat across the table from him, placing his steaming mug down.

“Hi,” he greeted with a smile. “I’m Barry. Barry Allen.”

Oliver felt his own lips tug up into a smile. “Oliver Queen.”

Barry’s eyes widened but didn’t say anything, just taking a sip from his mug. Oliver picked his up and watched Barry over the rim.

“So,” Barry set his mug down and looked Oliver right in the eye, “‘love at first sight?’”

Oliver chuckled remembering the night before. “Maybe or maybe not.”

“Last night, you seemed pretty adamant that it was ‘not,’” Barry reminded, smirking over his mug. “What changed your mind?”

Oliver looked down at the mug in his hands. How would he explain?

“You did,” he finally said. He looked up and saw Barry’s confused look, coffee mug halfway down to the table.

Oliver continued, “For a while, I decided that it would be best not to really open myself up to anyone. I always messed things up somehow. So, for years I hook up with random people who I never saw again.”

Oliver looked right into Barry’s green eyes, making sure he understood what he was about to say.

“Then last night, I saw you and I felt connected to you. I thought it was just the usual ‘hot guy, let’s have sex’ thing, but you didn’t. You walked over, gave me your number, then walked out. You didn’t want sex, you wanted to connect.”

He looked back down to his coffee. He felt a flush rise to his cheeks at the thought of what he was about to see.

“I went home, sure that I was never going to call you. But my dreams had other plans.”

He heard Barry’s mug settle on the table, but he refused to look up yet.

“I dreamed we were dancing at the club, and that’s all we did was dance. It felt like we connected on a whole different level. Not sexual, not emotional, not even personal. It felt almost… metaphysical. I woke up from that feeling happier than I have in years and that was just after a couple sentences of conversation. I didn’t even know your name, but I wanted to know everything about you.”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry, that was probably more than you wanted on a first date.”

He felt a hand nudge his chin up. He saw Barry looking at him intently. Searching his face for something. Then he smirked.

“I was the one who said, ‘love at first sight,’ remember?” Barry placed his hand on one of Oliver’s hand, and the smirk morphed into a genuine smile. “You still called – or well texted –  and after I said that. Without even introducing myself. I spent half the night, overthinking the fact I had said that. I second guessed myself after the fact. I was so sure you would never use my number after that. Yet, here we are. Maybe or maybe not, but does it matter now?”

Oliver took in everything; the way Barry talked so soft and kind, the way smiled like it was the best thing in the world, the way looked at Oliver.

Oliver flipped his hand to grab Barry’s and answered, “No. All that matters now is right now.”

Barry’s smile grew and his hold on Oliver tightened.

“That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on In My Dreams by Ruth B: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=057pD_L1Qrk


End file.
